Donald Trump V Senator Armstrong
by SolidShy
Summary: Donald Trump is just in time to win the election..but out of nowhere an unexpected guest arrives...


This was it, this was when it would all go down, after months and months of gaining votes..of working his ass off to get the people on his side, he finally did it..he was certain victory was in his reach

Trump sood side by side with his republican antagonist, standing side by side with each other as they argued and debated in front of a large crowd of cheering and booing people, His enemy Hillary Clinton was practically screaming at him "You're a fool donald! You have no political expierence, and all you have been doing to the poor people of America is lie to them, all you've been giving them if false-" Trump interupted her with ease..the stupid confident smile on his orange face "Emails, Wanna run the number of emails you've deleted right before the election hillary?" His hands gripped the wooden pedestal he stood close by..not losing his cool confidence while his rival was losing it "Many many FBI checks have been done on that subject! We both know that never happened donald! Nothing bad was even in those emails.." Donald with a shit eating grin on his face laughed "So there were emails?" The republican nominee practically exploded..red drenching her face as she yelled "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH YOU FAILURE OF A BUISNESS MAN" the crowd gasped, the political people on stage quickly rushed to break up the fighting..

Suddenly a loud voice came over the buildings intercoms "The results for the 2016 election has finally came in..with much eagerness and honest surprise to announce this..the winner of this controversal and endless race is..." The sound of a an envelope being opened was faint..with a gulp from the guy over the coms "D-donald..Trump.." the crowd bursted into shout, some being screams of joy, and others being screams of fear and disbelief..meanwhile on stage hillary was stomping and screaming "IT WAS RIGGED DAMMIT, IM SUPPOSE TO BE THE FIRST FEMALE PRESIDANT..How did this racist and lying rapist become president!?!?" she was fuming..red at the face and clawing at her dress

All that could be seen from trump was the smug grin that he couldnt hide, the smile that shined of victory...gently leaning into the mic he spoke "I want to congratulate the people..The People who was by my side at every single moment of this years race, there will be great change people..change that will make America a state of pride.." he pointed at the audience and boomed with his voice "A change that will make America gr-" A loud crashing noise could be heard..a giant metallic leg smashed itself down onto the building and landed itself directly upon the very stage the two nominee's argued on..

A shadowy figure walked down the Bug shaped leg, chuckling loudly with a stride filled with confidence..the figure finally made its way down and onto the stage..walking to hillary and pushing her aside, just to grab the mic bring it to his face "This election isnt over folks, This limped dick monoply man wont be the one to make America great again..

It will be me! I will be the revival of this tainted country, The People may refer to me as Senator Armstrong" with a mighty laugh..Armstrong turned to Trump and said "And you Mr. Trump, i'll give you one chance..be my vice president in office and i'll let you live for the rest of your miserable life" Trumps hands clenched as Armstrong spoke louder "Or be killed by my hands right here in front of live T.V audience!" He motioned his arms to the camera and the crowd, his maniacal aura being felt from miles away..Trump finally spoke up "Well Mr. Armstrong..Let me tell you a little secret about me, I had a rough life as a kid..barely getting by with the small loan of a million dollars my father gave me..in this years i realized something, Only the strong can remain..Only the strong can become leaders and guide people through the darkness, and the only thing I see in you is a weak man" a vein on Armstrongs head popped out as he pulled up his sleeves..Trump went on "Let me show you what its like to wrestle with the President of America!" Trump threw down his mic and ran at armstrong..leaping through the air and pulling back his right fist..Armstrong did the same, stomping towards the buisness man and jumping through the air meeting Trumps first with his..the punch was so powerful it sent an ear deafening shockwave through the building, shattering windows and other forms of glass

The two landed on stand once more..exchanging blow by blow to each others battled hardened knuckles..they both glared at each other in unison "May the best man win"


End file.
